I Still Believe
by Marzmallow
Summary: It was prince Ash's 16th birthday and he was suppose to pick a bride. Who would he choose? His best friend or May or some other princess at his ball. Songfic....


Author's note: Please enjoy this songfic. I really worked hard on it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Pokemon" and all its characters

**I STILL BELIEVE**

Ash's parents weren't just normal people. But were the king and queen of all Palletia. As you can see, he was the only heir to their throne.

I was his grand 16th birthday ball tomorrow. Princesses all over the world were invited. The whole kingdom was preparing for this event. All was happy except the prince himself. "It's my birthday tomorrow...I should be happy..." he said to himself in a hush tone while reading his favorite book. "I read this book a thousand times," annoyed "Why don't I get tired of it?" He closed the book, stood up and went to his royal bedroom. He lied down on his enormous bed; thinking. Silence spread thru out his room. Suddenly, a knock broke all silence. "What is it?!" he hissed. "Your highness would like to speak to you in the throne room your sire" his butler said. "GREAT! Just great! Tell him I'll be right down" he replied in a hushed tone. He stood up and headed down towards the throne room.

Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

"What is it now father?" he asked

"Do you know what special day is it tomorrow?"

"Yes father, it's my 16th birthday. The day I have to choose a suitable bride" he sighed

"Correct my son!" he chirped "And you should be excited"

"I know father...but I – "

"I know son, it's hard. I was also terrified as you when I was your age" he looked down. After a few seconds of silence he looked up to him again and smiled. "Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest. You'll need it" he suggested.

I won't give up on this feeling  
and nothing will keep me away

The next day, he woke up early. Wondering why it's so noisy, he got up, went to his porch and looked down the window. "Oh right, it's my birthday. My living hell" he sighed. He dressed up quickly and went to the royal dining room. "What's cooking up today?" he asked one of the chefs. "Pancakes and Iced Tea your grace, your favorite" he replied with a grin. "Thanks..." He ate quietly; thinking of how many girls he was suppose to dance with tonight. He blushed just thinking about it.

He went to the garden. There, he found his best friend, Kimiko, a princess from a neighboring country. "What are you doing here? The party doesn't start until 6" he joked "What? Aren't you glad your best friend is here?" she started to play along but deep down inside her, she was pretty much annoyed. "No. It's just that..." he sighed..."Never mind" They just walked and talked around the garden.

Kimiko was a sweet silent girl. She loved books as much as Ash did. She visits him very often especially in his time of need. They love each other in a sibling type of way. She never looked at him as her love in life. They were childhood friends for quite a very long time.

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

They stopped and looked down at their favorite well. They called it their 'Save Spot' because they always go here to rest or just to have fun.

"Um...Ash" she said

"What is it?"

"Here!" she handed him a small box

"Thank you...what is it?"

"It's a charm necklace"

"Huh?" puzzled

"It was said that if you were lonely, hold it and all your sadness will just fade away"

"Oh...thank you"

It was 6 when they went back to the castle. "I have to go Kimiko, I have to help mom and dad welcome our guests" he said smiling. "Yeah...See you then?" she replied. "Of course" he waved goodbye and walked away. "Save the first dance for me okay" she shouted. He just nodded and continued walking.

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

After all the dancing, he was tired and it was time for all the princesses to introduce themselves; One by one. He sat on his throne; in the middle of his father and mother.

"Mom, dad do I have to?" he said annoyed

"Of course you do...It's your only chance to find a suitable wife"

"Oh man!" he rolled his eyes

One by one, the royal announcer would proclaim each princess' name. They would be coming in front of him; curtsy, introduce themselves and tell a few interests. There were so many princesses. They all looked so different. Some were tall some were short. Some were fat and the others thin. It took for hours. More and more, the prince grew impatient. He prayed that this horrible nightmare would end.

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

"Hello" she said cheerfully "My name is Misty Waterfall from the Cerulean Republic. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied in a non-annoyed look at her

"My name is May Florida from Petalburgia. It's an honor your grace to be invited to your grand ball"

He smiled at her and nodded. His glance at her was different from all the other glances he made before. He knew there was something, something different about this girl.

"I am Dawn Skyline, the daughter of King Starlark of Shinohshe"

"It" very nice to meet you Dawn"

"The second dance is about to begin and the declaration will be at midnight" the announcer proclaimed; loudly.

Ash sighed as he waited for Kimiko to show up. Suddenly he felt someone poking him from behind his seat. To his surprise it was His best friend, Kimiko. "Let's go" she whispered. Silently he stood up and left. She danced with him all night not minding all the princesses glaring at them.

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

It was almost midnight and they were tired. They departed ways before each heading to their seat. But the prince didn't go to his seat; yet. He went to the garden hoping he can relax and forget everything. He felt a presence behind him. He turned around finding it was just May from Petalburgia.

"Oh it's just you...I thought it was someone else" he said in a hushed tone

"I'm sorry...were you waiting for someone?"

"No..."

Silence filled the air once more. Everything was quiet until the announcer proclaimed that it was time for the final dance. They played Ash's favorite song; "I Still Believe".

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all

"Since were out here already, would you dance with me?" he reached out his hand to her

"It would be an honor" she took his hand and started dancing

"You're such a great dancer May"

"I don't know what to say..." she blushed

They went back inside. Each using different entrances 'cause they didn't want to attract attention. Finally it was time for the declaration. Ash was so nervous. He didn't know what to say. He met everyone. He even danced with them but in his mind he only had 2 choices. 1 was May. 'She was pretty, suitable, sweet, and mostly everything I was expecting.' he thought. 2 was Kimiko. 'She's my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship just because of one stupid ball. But I love her like a sister not as love-love'.

"Have you made your decision yet?" his mother asked

"Not quite..."

"I just want to tell you that whoever you choose, I just want you to be happy"

"Yes mother I understand"

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

He stood up and went to the announcer. He asked him to call for Kimiko. He did as he was ordered. Kimiko looked surprised and embarrassed as all the princesses looked at her. She stood up and went to Ash.

"What's it now?" she asked

"It's just...I know we were friends for a long time and I just wanted you to know that what ever happen we will still stay friends okay?"

"Okay...but why?"

"Don't ask...don't be afraid it's not you"

"Oh! Thank goodness..." she sighed in relief

"Huh?"

"Umm...sorry...we should get back now. You don't wanna keep your girl waiting"

"Uh...yeah, Sure! See ya tomorrow or maybe later"

"Okay...Bye" she winked at him, turned, and waved goodbye

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love

He went back looking much more confident and stood in front of all the audiences. "Your royal highness, Prince Ash, would like to declare his chosen girl" the announcer shouted.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for being here today. I would like to thank my parents for all the work and support they have given me, the chefs for the awesome feast we had for today, and my best friend, Kimiko for her friendship and trust for all these years"

Everyone clapped

"Everyone looked fantastic today. I would like you to know that this was a very hard decision for me. Everyone looked so beautiful and gorgeous but I only had to pick ONE. And she is...none other than...May"

A spotlight shone above her. She looked surprised and amazed that from all the princesses, she was the one. She gracefully and slowly walked her way to the throne. Held Ash's hand and looked at the crowd. She was nervous.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet May Florida from Petalburgia. She had a sparkle in her eyes that made me notice her. By this, I knew she was the one"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the looked at them face together.

"I love you May with all my heart" he whispered

"I love you too. But seriously, I really don't know what to say. How? From all the women, why me?"

"That's what you call destiny. A fine work of Love"

Soon after, Kimiko joined them. She introduced herself and gave Ash a peck on the cheek. "Hope you be happy with her"

She said with a big grin spread widely across her face. "See you tomorrow then?" he asked "Okay" she replied

Ash looked at May. She was looking a little concerned. "Don't worry. I love her just like a sister. I told her that what ever happens, we'll always stay friends" he reminded her.

FIN

**Hoped you enjoyed. Kimiko is just a made up character by my cousin. Loved her name so I just put her in there. Sorry for the weird last names and places. Couldn't think of anything else. Over all, I hoped you liked it. I'll be waiting for your reviews. **


End file.
